1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to implant dentistry and, more specifically, to dental implants and their mating components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implant dentistry involves the restoration of one or more teeth in a patient's mouth using artificial components. Such artificial components typically include a dental implant that supports a prosthetic tooth (e.g., a crown), an implant-supported bridge or an implant-supported denture. The dental implant is typically fabricated from pure titanium or a titanium alloy. The dental implant can include a body portion and a collar. The body portion is configured to extend into and osseointegrate with the alveolar bone. The top surface of the collar typically lies flush with the crest of the jawbone. An abutment (e.g., a final abutment) typically lies on the top surface and extends through the soft tissue, which lies above the alveolar bone. Recently, some dental implants have collars that extend above the crest of the jawbone and through the soft tissue. In certain indications, a dental implant can be used to replace a single tooth. In such indications, the dental implant is configured to support a single dental restoration (e.g., a crown), which can be mounted directly onto the implant or onto an abutment. In other indications, one or more dental implants are used to replace a plurality of teeth. In such indications, the one or more implants can be configured to support an implant supported bridge or an implant supported denture that can be attached directly to the implant or indirectly through a multi-unit abutment.
Various connection platforms are known in the art for providing a connection interface between a dental implant and an abutment or other mating component. In general, the connection platforms can be characterized as external or internal. An example of an external connection platform is a dental implant with a hexagonal protrusion at the proximal end of the implant. See e.g., the Brånemark System® sold by Nobel Biocare™. An example of an internal connection platform can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,291, which describes a dental implant with an internal multi-lobed interlock for mating with an abutment. See also NobelReplace™ sold by Nobel Biocare™. Another example of an internal connection is U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,381, which discloses a dental implant comprising a socket with a conical upper portion, a registration portion below the conical upper portion and an internally-threaded shaft below the registration portion.
While such prior art dental implants have been successful, there is a continuing desire to improve the connection platform between the dental implant and the abutment. Such an improved platform would advantageously provide a robust anti-rotational structure to resist rotation and provide an indexing function between a mating component and the dental implant while also providing an enhanced seal between the mating component and the implant. It would also be desirable for the connection platform to accommodate various types of clinical indications such that the implant can be used to support both single dental restorations as well as implant supported bridges or dentures. In addition, it would be advantageous to continue to improve the dental implant's ability to osseointegrate with the alveolar bone and to generally promote gingival health and beauty.